Between Friendship and Love :.
by Yuka
Summary: Yamato want Sora as his girlfriend but... oh well I suck at summaries. So, you'd better just read it! Not a Sorato... I think.
1. Prologue

**Author' s notes:** Well, here is another story by me. Alright… alright… I haven' t finish my other story. Sorry, I lost interest in it **shrugs**. Maybe I' d continue maybe I wouldn't' t. Anyway, I hope you all would like _this _story. My classmates help me make the plot. Thanks a lot to them… Well, on with the story… And oh yeah… My grammar is bad. I know that… So, don't tell me again that it is in the review…

**Disclaimer:** That's easy… I don't own Digimon 

**.:** **Between Friendship and Love** **:.**

By Yuka

**.:**_ Prologue_ **:.**

" Sora… "

                " Stop it Yamato, stop it! "

                Ishida Yamato wrung his hand impatiently. " Please Sora, hear me out. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just want to show you how much I LOVE you. "

                " What?! By suddenly come and hugs me and kisses me in the middle of a street? "

                " But… but…Last night you let me kissed you, " Yamato said.

                Takenouchi Sora look at Yamato disbelievingly, she shook her head gravely. " First, that was _not _in the middle of a street.  Second, you _forced _me into it! "

                " I… I…. That… But, I really love you, Sora…" Yamato said pleadingly.

                Sora looked at Yamato, her eyes narrowed as she said in a cold voice. " Wasn't it a girl I saw you kissing last week…? At the Mall's fountain? No Yama…. Leave me alone because I know you don't love me… Don't forget Yama, I am the bearer of the crest of Love… You can't fool me…. Not me… " Sora ran hastily leaving Yamato with a look of astonishment on his face.

            Yagami Taichi walked across Odaiba Bay bouncing his soccer ball along the way savoring each second that passed. It isn't everyday he got to see beautiful scenery like he was doing know. The purplish orange colour of the sky made Taichi realised that if he did not head home that exact second he is going to be late for dinner which mean too that his mother is not going to like it very much. So, he decided he should go home. He was just going to turn around and head straight home when he noticed an extremely familiar figure sitting on the white sand.

            Taichi walked slowly approaching the ' figure '. He noticed quickly as he come closer that the ' figure's ' body was shaking slightly.

                " Sora…? Is that you? " He asked his voice just above whisper for he very much afraid that he might surprised the ' figure '.

                The ' figure's ' head jerked upward making her slightly red amber coloured hair bounced. Her tanned face tear streaked. " T… Taichi? " She quickly wiped away the remaining tears on her cheek hoping that this boy with his big bunch of messy hair (a/n: ** laughs evilly **) would not noticed them.

Taichi frowned. He did see the tears on his best friend's " What' s wrong Sora? "

Sora looked at her feet finding it suddenly a very _entertaining _sight. " Nothing… " She replied trying to sound as if nothing has happened, she repeated the word in her head as if it was a mantra, trying to believe it herself. 

Taichi pursed his lip into a tight line. Dinner and mum would have to wait, he decided and placed himself besides Sora. " You know neither I nor you would believe that though I am very sure that a part of both of us do want to believe it, " he said softly trying to fight the urge to put a hand around the shoulder of the girl beside him. For comfort, of course, he explained to himself.

Sora turned away her face from Taichi avoiding his concern eyes.

Taichi sighed. He stared at the back of Sora' s head trying to decide what he should do now. He definitely did not want to urge Sora into talking her problem when the girl herself is not ready to do so for he already knew from experienced that it would only flare up a war between them. He doesn't want that and besides, Sora is a big girl now. She'd know how to take care of herself. Taichi does not want to infuriate the girl. 

" Okay… I get it. You don't want to talk about it now. But, don't turned away your head from me like that, " Taichi decided to say. 

Sora turned towards Taichi. " Sorry… " She managed to mumbled.

Taichi smiled. " Now, that's way much better… Just, Sora… " 

" Hmm? "

" If you feel like letting it out of your head… You know I am ready to lean you a shoulder, " Taichi said.

Sora smiled. " Thanks, Tai… "

Taichi gave a careless shrug. " Nah… What are friends for if not to comfort one another, " he said cheerfully grinning. 

Sora nodded in agreement. " Yes… "

" Uh… Sora, " Taichi said. " I think we should go home now. It is kind of late… Our parents would be mad at us… "

" Okay… "

Taichi stand and then held out a hand for Sora to grab. " C' mon… I'd walk you home… It is kind of dark now… "

" Thanks again Tai. " 

" No problem. Go wash your face or your mother going to be curious about it, " Taichi said leading Sora to a pipe.

Yamato gritted his teethes. So, that was why Sora pushed me away. There's someone else namely Yagami Taichi. Okay, no big deal… It's not like Sora is mine anyway. Yamato narrowed his eyes at the so-called-friend. Best friend, indeed! So, this is what they are doing behind our back.

Sora was washing her face while Taichi was obviously making a joke for Yamato could hear clearly from his distance Sora' s tinkling voice which he, Yamato grimaced at. So, he admitted it. He did not actually love Sora. Not more than friends anyway. But, he do wanted Sora because he need her to get rid of the annoying Motomiya Jun and to that he has to have a girlfriend and then he hope Jun would leave him alone. So, the point is he wanted to use Sora. Taichi would probably kill him for that. That is if he knows. Taichi certainly does not like the idea of using other people so one oneself could get what one wanted and he for sure won't let Yamato do it, especially not to his own best friend, Sora. That is why Yamato isn't going to tell Taichi about his plan. And beside he wanted to use Sora… He could have a sweet, beautiful, and caring girlfriend. Who would not want that? And Sora was quite popular at school. She is perfect for him a band singer. Of course Yamato wanted her!

Actually, Yamato knew something about Taichi that other don' t know. That is the fact that the Digi Destinies leader actually has a crush on his on best friend meaning Sora. Or at least he _used _to have. Yamato doubted very much that his friend would still has it. But, then what was he doing with Sora? Yamato sighed heavily. Taichi was interfering his plan; he'd have to do something about it. He is afraid though that neither Taichi nor he himself would like it. Yamato grimaced, well, he'd have to do something about whether he likes it or not or he won't get Sora. Yamato sighed again, he don't actually like where all these is heading.

**Author' s notes:** Okay, so that was the first chapter. Please… please review. And just so you know…. I won't put up the next chapter till I at least get 5 reviews **smiles sweetly** 

_~Yuka ~_


	2. Chapter1

**Author's Notes: **Oh well even though I haven't get 5 review… (I only got 2 **sniffs** Thanks anyway) But, I have finished this. I might as well put it up J So, here is the next chapter J 

**Disclaimer:** Actually, if I own Digimon Sora would be marrying Tai instead of Matt, but as a matter of fact… I don't own them L

**.:** **Between Friendship and Love** **:.**

By Yuka

**.: **_Chapter 1_ **:.**

A girl with shoulder length dyed pink hair stood at the waiting hall of Narita Airport, Japan looking around her with a happy look. She wore a short sleeves designer body tight shirt; the colour of baby pink and red mixed, cream coloured knee length skirt to match and a pair of pink high ankle sandals. A smile bloomed on her mouth; eyes twinkling; half jumping she shouted to herself in the almost empty hall. " Home again!!! "

" Big brother!!!! Quick or both of us are going to be late to school! " Yagami Hikari shouted to her brother as her best friend, Takaishi Takeru arrived.

Taichi hastily finished his milk. " Coming! " he shouted.

Hikari rolled her eyes. " Sorry, TK. Brother waked up late today, " she explained.

Takeru grinned. " No problem. "

" Bye, mum! " Taichi shouted as he shut the door with a loud bang. " Sorry… " He added to his waiting sister and Takeru.

Takeru gave a careless shrug. " Sure. "

Hikari frowned slightly as they started to walk to the elevator. " Actually, I am very curious of the reason you decided to join us to walk to school today. You haven't done it for a LONG time…" she said. " Why?"

Taichi shrugged. " Can't I? Or am I disturbing something?" he asked teasingly.

Takeru and Hikari getting Taichi point blushed slightly. " No!" Hikari protested.

Taichi chuckled softly. He knew for sure that both Takeru and Hikari liked or in other word… _loved_ each other _more _than best friends do. Everyone knows that except for the two and they certainly won't admit it. It is funny how loves always work like that. But, it does.

Taichi sighed, so much for going to be late to school. He still has three whole minutes before the school's bell rang. Trust Hikari to be early to school. Neither Yamato nor Sora has arrived yet. Of course though Izumi Koushirou who sat in front of him had. In fact, Taichi bet Koushirou was the first to arrive. Taichi slumped his book on his table as he greeted Koushirou who was absorbed about something on his laptop.

" Hi," Koushirou mumbled.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. " What are you looking at?"

Koushirou raised his head from the laptop sniggering a little. " Don't you see? Or have you gone suddenly blind?" he pointed to his laptop.

Taichi frowned, jumped from his to one next to Koushirou." No, I haven't. The thing is, what is so interesting about that thing that make you so… absorbed into it?" he asked as he tried to get a better look at the screen.

" Mimi sent to me an email," Koushirou said and moved away a little to let Taichi read the email his fellow Digi Destinies had send.

" Hmm… So, she is going to come back here…" That is good. Now, don't get ideas… She is a friend after all. " When?" Taichi asked after reading the over decorated email Tachikawa Mimi sent. The bearer of the Sincerity crest sure hasn't change, Taichi noted to himself.

Koushirou shrugged. " She didn't tell me."

Taichi nodded. " Oh."

**Author's Notes: **Sorry, that was short. Um… remember, 5 reviews till next chapter!! J ~Yuka~


	3. Chapter2

**Authors Notes: **Well, here's chapter 2. It is short… I know. I've just passed an exam and my result wasn't that good… So, I can't write or rather type much. I hope you enjoy this though. And I don't care how much review I go anymore… L 

**Disclaimer: **I hate to admit it. But, I actually don't own Digimon…

**.:** **Between Friendship and Love** **:.**

By Yuka

**.: **_Chapter 2_ **:.**

The first lesson that day was The World's History. It was always a boring lesson, Taichi thought to himself. He glanced slightly to Sora, who sat his right side and then to Yamato, at his other side. Jeez… What's with them? They were as cold as ice to each other, they don't even replied to his 'Good Morning' greeting and what with Yamato who kept giving Taichi a fierce glance. Shudders. Creepy…

Ms. Onada walked into the class, cleared her throat (you know in that annoying way teaches do) and started to talk when a rapped on the door stopped her. She frowned.

" Ah… You must be Miss Tachikawa…" she mused as a girl with pinked hair walked in.

Taichi' s jaw dropped. He looked at Koushirou who was doing the same thing. 

" When did you say she sent that email to you?" Taichi asked Koushirou.

" This morning," Koushirou answered not even looking at Taichi as he did it.

" Email?" Yamato said.

Taichi nodded. " Mimi sent an email this morning to Koushirou saying she is going to return here soon," he explained. " Only we don't expect it to be _this _soon…"

" Miss Takenouchi, please held up your hand," Miss Onada said. 

Sora was still astonished, at the fact that the first ever girl that became quite like a best friend to her was there, but she quickly held up her hand. " You can sit in front of her next to Koushirou," Miss Onada said smiling sweetly at the girl next to her noting in his mind that this girl was a pretty one.

Mimi walked up the aisle ignoring whistling from some of the boys. All she care at that time was the fact that she is going to see all her friends and got to sit with them, too because she know if Sora and Koushirou were there Taichi and Yamato must be there too. She smiled as she reached them and as she had predicted Taichi and Yamato were there. 

" Hi guys," she greeted them as she giggled at their astonished faces. They should be surprise, she had just sent an email to Koushirou that morning saying that she'd return to Odaiba soon and she was sure none of her friends expected her this soon. Mimi straightened her skirt as she sit on the empty sit next to Koushirou. " You all better shut off your mouth before anything could get into them," she said her eyes twinkling.

Taichi smirked. " Darn you, you only sent us email this morning and you are already here," he said.

Sora scowled at Taichi giving the boy a push on his right fore arm. " Don't swear!" She said and then turned to the girl in front of her eyes shining in glee. " Mimi…" she hissed. " Why didn't you tell us earlier that you are going to be here? We could wait for you at the airport. Oh, and when did you arrive? Are you alone? What are you doing here? I mean are you moving back here or are you just stay…"

" Miss Takenouchi please pays attention!" Miss Onada said sternly to Sora.

Sora blushed as she answered meekly. " Yes, Miss Onada."

Mimi smiled this is worth not telling them. " Meet me with the others at the park by 2.30 p.m." She said.

**Author's Notes: **That's it, I guess… Please…. Please review… if you like it. I like to know what peoples think about a story I write


	4. Chapter3

**Author' s notes:** J Thanks a **LOT **for the reviews… **sighs** I am sorry about the grammar thing. I can't help it. Oh well… here's the 3rd chapter.

**Disclaimer:** As you know I don't own Digimon and never would.

**.:** **Between Friendship and Love****:.**

By Yuka

**.:**_ Chapter 3_**:.**

Motomiya Daisuke of Odaiba elementary School, the Soccer Star stared at his two friends, scowling.

Hikari and Takeru were sitting beside each other on a bench. They were stifling laughter at the sight of Inoue Miyako way to _comfort _the ex-Digimon Kaiser, Ichijouji Ken. Miyako practically strangled the boy.

Hida Iori on the other hand was oblivious to his surrounding. He was doing his school works… of course. 

Daisuke's scowl deepened as Takeru and Hikari started whispering to each other; giggling. He coolly walked to them. " Hey, TJ. Why don't you move away and leave some space for _me_ to sit besides Kari…" 

Takeru looked at Daisuke, confused. But, he made no comment as he move away a little giving Daisuke some space. Daisuke smirked. Hah, so, TJ was afraid of him!

Hikari frowned. " His name is TK!" she noted. " And you could sit at my right side instead of asking TK to move away," she added.

Daisuke could feel heat rise to his cheek. " I… Well…" he started to reply but was cut off as Iori shouted that the elder Digi-destinies had arrive. Daisuke looked up and saw that Iori was right. He quickly stands instinctively as a gesture to respect them. Even Miyako stopped _comforting _Ken and stand quite still. Only Takeru and Hikari didn't bother to that, not because they didn't respect the elders but because they themselves are part of them, the eight original DD. And besides, their own elder brothers, Taichi and Yamato were there; they were one big family. Well, sorts of. They do quarrel sometimes.

Takeru and Hikari waved at their elders. Sure, they are younger than the others but they play the most important part in the group, they are the bearer of Hope and Light anyway… 

" Hey…" both Takeru and Hikari cried. 

" Aren't that…" Takeru mumbled stumbling as he tried to keep his balance as he advanced towards the group.

" Mimi!" Hikari cried as she too joint Takeru noticing the pink haired girl of sixteen.

Mimi grinned. " Hi guys!"

Author's note: **laughs nervously** Okay, I know that was short (do you notice my chapters kept getting shorter… oh well…) I'm pretty busy nowadays. You see, my school's sports day was held this week. I got pretty busy. Anyway, I am trying to make this as a fortnightly update. But, I am not sure. I'd try. Depend on your reviews. And I love you guys who review!!! 


	5. Chapter4

**Author' s notes:** Okay… So, here's the 4th Chapter. I never thought I'd go this far. I haven't actually decided what couple I am going to used in this story. It is going to be either Taiora or Sorato. I simply can't decide it! Sure, I am a major Taiora' s fan but… when I write a story, I can't help but get carried away by it (my weakness) When I think it is better off a Taiora… a Taiora it going to be and vice versa… But, don't worry… I'd try to make it a Taiora… I hope. But, Takari and Kenyako are a definite. Oh well… just read the story.

**Disclaimer:** If you still want to sue me than fine! I don't care…

**.:** **Between Friendship and Love**** :.**

By Yuka

**.:**_ Chapter 4 _**:.**

Takeru grinned. So, this is why Taichi suddenly held this _important _meeting, Mimi's homecoming. He had been wondering why in the whole world Taichi who had not in a long time held a meeting giving the chance for Daisuke to lead suddenly announced that they are to meet at the park around 2:30 pm. They were laughing, hugging, talking… Takeru miss the way they used to be like this before.

Takeru smiled as Hikari laughed at a joke her brother brought up.

" Takeru!!!" Uh oh. "You like just like Matt!!!!" Mimi walked to Takeru and patted his head. " You are ssssoooo…. Tall!" she added. 

Takeru grinned nervously. You can't be too careful around Mimi. " I guess so," he said. 

Mimi smile turned mischievous. Now what? Takeru wondered glancing nervously to Ken for help because he knew neither Daisuke nor Iori could or wanted to help him and the alder Digi destines for sure would team up with Mimi… Ken looked uncertainly at Takeru and Mimi and deciding that he'd better not interfere merely shrugs helplessly mouthing a sorry to Takeru. 

" So… Have you any girlfriend?" Mimi asked as she nudged Takeru, her favourite out of the younger digi destinies besides Hikari.

Takeru stared at the pink haired girl, confused. " Girl… girl friend?" he stuttered.

Mimi rolled her eyes impatiently. " You know… A girl whom you date with…"

" Eh… this…" Oh great! " No! I mean I don't have any… _girl friend…_" he replied glancing slightly at Hikari.

This went not without Mimi noticing it. She raised an eyebrow at Sora who in reply grinned at her; glanced at Taichi who smirks. Mimi grinned. So…

**Author's Notes: **I hope you all like it **sighs** I'd try to make a longer chapter next time… Thanks again for the review!!! J~ _Yuka _~


	6. Chapter5

**Author's notes:** Well, hi again. Lots of sorry because I haven't been updating for a long timeL 

**Disclaimer:** I as a matter of fact own Digimon **rolls eyes** Yeah… Believe that if you like!

**** **** **** **** **.:** **Between Friendship and Love** **:.**

Chapter 5

By Yuka

Jyou shook his head smiling. He was torn between two… half of himself wanted to join the fun while the other half pointed to him his responsibility as the eldest member of the digi-destinies. He decided than he'd just watch and uh… maybe join a little? Smile sheepishly. Hey! It looks like fun.

Takeru noticed Mimi's _evil _grin which he knew from past experience means trouble. He sweatdrops. 

" Really? I am surprise than you haven't had a girl friend… Or maybe you have had someone in particular in your mind?" Mimi teased Takeru at the same time nudging Hikari.

Takeru blushed red, yes, WAY red (ahem). "N… N…No!!!" he stammered.

                Hikari on the other hand was trying to act innocent at the same time blushing.

                Yamato laughed. Just like Mimi… she could make anyone laugh. Yamato blinked at the thought. _Where _did that come from?

                Daisuke was fuming by that time. Yeah… you could almost see the fire around him. Taichi threw an uh oh look at Sora who abruptly look worriedly at Mimi.

                " Hikari is MY girl!!!" Daisuke shouted. 

                Silent.

And then Hikari' s soft voice spoke. " I am not your girl," it was soft… and deadly. 

Takeru looked at Hikari eyeing the girl rather worriedly. She's really mad… he noted, confused. What is this deadly feeling? It feels as if it was sipping into me. Hikari…? 

Daisuke blinked. " Huh? I… I…" I never saw her like that. She must be really mad.

" Uh… guys? Err… actually we planned to go to the Bay Restaurant. Right, Tai?" Koushirou said glancing at Taichi for help. 

Taichi was staring at his sister. Oh no… " Huh? Oh… yeah… Right!!" he stammered as Sora nudged him. Taichi knew if his sister got mad it was deadly. And he sense even though Takeru never saw her sister mad, the boy seems to felt the deadly feeling Hikari was feeling. He saw the boy put a hand on his chest and look at Hikari strangely. Taichi snapped out of Hikari' s direction when Sora again nudged him at the rib. " Ow… huh? Oh… Well, uh… Let's go guys!" he said and walked toward the restaurant, which was about 1 kilometer from where they are. 

The other followed Taichi glad to get out of the tension, Daisuke in the case hesitantly. Hikari and Takari though still both stand unmoved. Taichi noticed this, but he knew the only one that can soften Hikari at that time was Takeru. So he wisely leaved them. " Be quick, okay?" he whispered to Takeru squeezing the boy' s shoulder lightly. 

Takeru nod slightly. He got Taichi' s point although he didn't know why Taichi choose him. When he saw the other was already out of hearing. He walked to Hikari slowly making sure he wasn't disturbing the girl. 

" Hikari…?" 

Silent.

" Uh… Well, hey… He was just fooling around… You know him…"

Silent.

Takeru sighed. " Look, I don't know how I could uh… improve your mood or anything like that. But, Tai seems to think I can and uh… well, I… Hikari tell me what's wrong," he said putting his hand on Hikari' s shoulder lightly.

Sobs.

" Hi… Hikari? Kari? What's wrong?" Takeru asked worriedly. 

" I am sorry…" 

" For what?"

" Getting mad…"

" Was you mad at me?"

Sobs. " No…"

" Then?"

" I… I am sorry I lost my control and spoiled the reunion. I didn't mean to… I…"

Takeru put one finger on Hikari' s lip. " Hikari… Look at me…"

Hikari turned her face up looking at Takeru with red eyes.

Takeru smiled. " That's better. Hey… You didn't spoil it. We still have half a day ahead to look forward," he said his thumb wiping away the tears on Hikari' s face.

Hikari managed a small smile.

" You look cuter like that you know!" Takeru said intending to tease and fail utterly when he felt blood rushing to his face.

Hikari' s smile widened. " Really?"

" Uh… well… yeah…" he admitted softly trying to hide his blush.

Hikari leaned closer to Takeru until her temple touched Takeru' s chest gaining a gasp from the shocked boy. Hikari hid a small smile quite enjoying herself as she gain another gasp from Takeru when she slipped her hand around his lean waist. Moving with exaggerating slowness she closed the gap between them, this time really smiling when she sensed the tense Takeru was feeling.

Takeru swallowed. What… in the whole world… is Hikari planning to do with him? " Hikari?" he managed to say.

" Thanks," was the small muffled reply from Hikari.

Takeru relaxed a little patting Hikari' s back lightly. After a moment pushing the girl softly smiling. " We'd better catch up with them."

Hikari nodded. " Um!"

**Author's notes: **Well, hope you like it. Oh! And would you kindly please review?


	7. Chapter6

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter from me and I want to thanks Meskup for being a good um… reviewer (sorry about the Mimato stuff… I know there's no hints about them, but I do support them :P …instinctively…) Well, read them.

**Disclaimer: **You already know them by heart…

**.: Between Friendship and Love :.**

By **Yuka**

**:_chapter 6 :_**

It was just another school day and as usual I walked to school alone since Taichi said he is going to walk with TK and Kari, who know why? He had been overly protective about his sister since the reunion because he said he saw 'a slight change in the kids' relationship' when TK and Kari joined them at the restaurant. Yamato shrugged the thought off. He definitely did not saw anything of that sort. About Sora he still can't think of anyway to _catch_ her. She isn't walking with him today because she needed to help her mother at the shop. So… that left Mimi. The idea made him nervous. He doesn't know why though. So, he brushed the thought away. Finally, he reached the junction where he and Mimi had planned to meet.

" Yamato!!!"

Sighs. Great… She is in a hyper mood. "Hi!"

Mimi tilted her head. " Why do you look SO gloomy?" she asked, concerned.

Yamato shrugged and continue walking.

                Frowning Mimi followed the blond boy. " Well… If you need help… Um… Just tell me."

                Yamato stopped in his track. Turned to Mimi. Could she help him? She is after all Sora' s best friend next to Taichi. But… Oh well… It is worth to give it a try… Biting his lip nervously Yamato told the girl about the whole thing.

                Mimi stared at the boy, aghast. " You… can't do that to her…"

                " Why not?"

                "  She is our friend…"

                Yamato shrugged. " I know… But, it isn't like that's going to kill her. Anything that doesn't kill won't make you die!" 

                Mimi shook her head. " It'd hurt her a LOT! I mean you are her friend. And what about Tai? You knew he had a crush on Sora!"

                " He could not still has it!" he said, determined that his plan is not to be disturb.

" But, he still has it!"

" How'd you know?"

" I… this… Anyone could see it!" Mimi exclaimed. What has happened to Matt? " Well… except Sora and you… And of course it'd take anything to make Tai confide to it," she added.

" I don't see anything that could harm her… You are just jealous, aren't you?" Yamato said finding he actually like the idea.

Mimi blushed lightly, but hid it quickly. This is not the time to think of her crush on Yamato, she scolded herself." No… Why should I be…" she said, softly. " It is just… you owned the crest of Friendship. But… you don't seems to understand it's meaning at all… You are so cold!!!"

Yamato was shocked. " What do you mean?"

" No… nothing!" Mimi quickly walked hastily away. She knew if she stayed she'd has cry. She had learned enough that crying would not solve problems and she definitely does not want Yamato to see her tears.

Yamato stood staring at the girl. I… Was she telling the truth? Do I really…? 

**Author's Notes: **Ah… Hope you like that and well… I guess Meskup won't like all the Mimato in the air… (The whole chapter was practically about them) But… I am still not sure what coupling I'd do. The only one I have decided is Takari… oh well… Please do review….


End file.
